SasuNaru When the Day met the Night
by Void of Anguish
Summary: SN Songfic. Song by Panic! At the Disco. No Flames. Hints of Yaoi/ Friendship. Hate YAoi? Don't Read. Please. Otherwise Enjoy!


This is my first Songfic. Naruto Edition.

I absolutely love any and every SasuNaru-ness so when I first heard this song I was in love!

The song is When the Day met the Night by Panic! At The Disco.

When I heard this I was immediately reminded of Naruto and Sasuke. So I had to write this!

I hope you will enjoy this!

If you're not a fan of SasuNaru or Naruto then don't bother ready this because I don't want hate for this.

Desclaimer: Don't Own P!ATD or song. If I did the music video would be SN.

 _ **When the Day met the Night. SN/NS**_

 _When the moon fell in love with the sun  
_

 **He remembered when he met him.**

 _All was golden in the sky  
_

 **The sun was setting, the gold rays mixing with the red hues**.

 _All was golden when the day met the night_

 **He was sitting at the pier by the lake.** _  
_

* * *

 _When the sun found the moon_

 **He gently kicking his feet.**

 _She was drinking tea in a garden  
_

 **He had an empty drink next to him as he sat on the pier.**

 _Under the green umbrella trees  
_

 **The trees swayed around the lake, leaves were scattered on the surface below him as he dropped in the water.**

 _In the middle of summer_

 **The warm summer heat had him in an airy outfit.**

* * *

 _When the moon found the sun_

 **He recalled seeing the other boy.**

 _He looked like he was barely hanging on_

 **He was cut up and covered in bruises, he was being stomped by some older kids in the alley.**

 _But her eyes saved his life  
_

 **The kids knew him apparently because they stopped stomping and ran away when his eyes shifted to red.**

 _In the middle of summer (summer)  
_

 **The hot sun had burned his already injury skin. The alley did nothing to cover him from the sun.**

* * *

 _In the middle of summer_

 _All was golden in the sky  
_

 _All was golden when the day met the night  
_

 _Summer (summer)  
_

 _All was golden in the sky  
_

 _All was golden when the day met the night  
_

 _Summer, summer, summer, summer  
_

 _All was golden when the day met the night  
_

 _So he said, "Would it be all right  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?"_

 **"Hey! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gonna the Hokage!"**

 _So she said, "That's okay  
As long as you can make a promise  
Not to break my little heart  
Or leave me all alone in the summer."_

" **Hn. Whatever.** _ **Dobe."**_

* * *

 _Well he was just hanging around  
_

" **Team seven:Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto!"**

 **They were teamed up together under Kakashi Hatake.**

 _Then he fell in love  
_

 **They were fighting Haku, and suddenly Senbon sprang out.**

 **Sasuke took the hit, and died in his arms.**

 _And he didn't know how  
_

 **He felt empty. His teammate just died.**

 **All he saw was red.**

 _But he couldn't get out  
_

 **He couldn't bear looking at his unmoving body.**

 _Just hanging around  
_

 **They were a team. And Haku destroyed that.**

 _Then he fell in love  
_

 **He was overjoyed when he breathed again. Black eyes twinkled as he insulted him.**

" **Dobe."**

" **Teme."**

" _ **Usuratonkachi**_ **."**

" _ **TEME!**_ **"**

* * *

 _In the middle of summer_

 _All was golden in the sky_

 _All was golden when the day met the night  
_

 _Summer_

 _All was golden in the sky_

All was golden when the day met the night

Summer, summer, summer, summer

 _When the moon fell in love with the sun  
_

 **He did not know when he began to love the Dobe.**

 **But he was definitely going back to Konoha.**

 _All was golden in the sky_

All was golden when the day met the night

 **He was bringing him back.**

 **Even if he had to break every bone in his body!**

 **Two years had passed and he was stronger.**

 **This time he won't fail!** _  
_

 _Summer, summer, summer, summer  
_

 **He killed the wretched snake.**

 _In the middle of summer,summer,summer, summer  
_

 **Surely the heat will rotten the corpse faster.**

 _the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
_

 **Summer time was always his favorite.**

 **It was when he met the blonde idiot.**

 _the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
_

 **He found his old friend in his apartment.**

 **Drenched in blood.**

 _In the middle of.._

" **Dobe." He greeted.**

" **Teme." He answered back.**

" **..I..** _ **killed**_ **him.."**

 **Blue eyed widened.**

" **Itachi..."**

 **He shook his head.**

 _ **"..Orochimaru…" his voice barely audible.**_

* * *

I know Sasu-kun doesn't go back to Konoha, and that they not actually romantically involved but a girl can certainly dream. :)

Also it's very vague, you can this as a friendship fic if ya want cuz a lot of people fall in love in different ways.


End file.
